


Nighttime

by GlassRoom



Series: Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never talked about it, it was just something they did sometimes. Sam knew Dean was having a hard time lately and it was comforting, so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my head. Enjoy :)

Dean missed the motel rooms. Not the stained sheets or gaudy wallpaper, those he could do without. He missed sleeping in the same room as Sam. It was comforting to hear his gentle snoring and the occasional sleep mumble. At any point he could roll over and see his little brother safe and sound. Now that they lived in the bunker and had separate rooms, Dean found he was having trouble sleeping.

One night Dean was particularly restless so he got up with the intention of grabbing himself some beer. As he left his room he tied his robe and heard a chuckle. Instantly alert he spun around and saw nobody. He waited for the sound to come again and it did – it was his brother giggling at something. Abandoning the beer idea, he went to Sam's room instead to see what was going on. 

Sam looked up at the movement in the doorway. “Sorry, did I wake you? I thought I was being quiet.” Sam reached for the remote to turn the TV down. 

“The fuck are you watching?”

“Some stupid comedy. Like, really dumb. Seriously, look at that!” Sam looked back at the screen and laughed.

Dean's heart grew a little. It was good to see Sammy happy, even if it was over some stupid show. He hung out in the doorway for a moment before inviting himself in. “Mind if I watch?”

“No, not at all.” Sam scooted over a bit in the bed making room for Dean just like when they were kids. 

Dean eyed Sam who was sitting mostly upright in the bed under the covers. It was a bit weird now that they were in their 30's but whatever. He settled in and sat like Sam, except he stayed on top of the covers. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Sam didn't notice that Dean had been drifting off until Dean slumped against Sam's side. He looked over and saw that even in his sleep he looked slightly on edge. Taking care not to disturb him, Sam got up and went to the other side of the bed. It took a bit, but he managed to get the covers out from underneath his brother. Dean started to wake up so Sam said quietly, “Shhh, Dean, go back to sleep. Just tucking you in.” Sam watched as Dean snuggled down into the bed and curled in on himself. Very gently he tucked Dean in and went back to the other side. Sam knew that Dean was having a hard time so he let him sleep in his bed with him that night.

Neither one of them brought it up the next day, or the day after that. Dean stayed in his room and Sam stayed in his. One night, after a particularly bad hunt, Dean appeared in Sam's door again.

“Hey,” Sam said when he saw Dean hovering.

“Hey.” Dean flung his eyes around the room like the words he wanted were written somewhere.

Sam understood and rescued him by flicking the covers back and saying, “want to talk?”

“Uh, yeah, kinda. No. Not really,” Dean babbled as he got into the bed. 

“It's ok, let me know when you're ready.” Sam turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He felt Dean's weight beside him and after a very short time, heard his even breathing. “Dean?” Seeing that his brother had fallen asleep, he put his book away, turned off the light, rolled over and went to sleep, back to back.

This went on for a while. Sometimes Dean would pretend like he had a reason to be there and sometimes he would just get into the bed without permission. Sam never complained and even started to leave room for him every day, just in case. Sure enough, he started waking up in the middle of the night to Dean resting peacefully beside him. 

Sam could even see a pattern developing. If the hunt went badly or innocent lives were taken, it was a guarantee that Dean would find his way to Sam's room. If Cas was nowhere to be found then Dean would be in Sam's bed every night until Cas showed up again. One night, after a bad hunt and no Cas, Sam woke to find Dean sniffling.

“You ok?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, fine, go to sleep.” Dean's voice was thick with tears.

Sam started to turn back but instead rolled the other way and cradled his brother.

Dean resisted at first, Sam could feel his back muscles tighten in protest. A sob escaped Dean and Sam drew him in a little tighter. “Cas will come back. I know he will. Just gotta wait him out.” Without thinking, Sam lifted his head off the pillow and kissed his brother's temple.

Dean turned his head to say something rude or mean but the look on Sam's face stopped him. Instead he drew a hitching breath and settled in for the night, not really minding the weight of Sam against him.

After that Sam would curl up against Dean regularly. Dean seemed to be in a better mood the next day when it happened, so why not. They still didn't ever talk about it and it was becoming normal to them.

One night Sam woke up to Dean muttering. “S'up?” he asked sleepily.

“You're poking me,” Dean grumbled as he tried to find a better position without giving up the comfort of his brother.

“Hmmm, yeah, been a while,” Sam mumbled.

“Well, just-”

“Dean, we're men. It happens. Go back to sleep.” Sam tried to readjust himself but ended up cramming himself against Dean's backside instead, causing Dean to inhale sharply. Sam woke a little more and noticed Dean's breathing had sped up. Now instead of a night woody he had a full on erection. Sam tentatively placed his hand on Dean's shoulder while leaning in to kiss Dean near his ear. A soft moan escaped Dean's lips and he pressed back a bit which made Sam gasp lightly.

Sam put a bit of pressure on Dean's shoulder, silently asking him to roll onto his back. Dean started to do just that but halfway down he stopped. “Sam, you're my brother.”

“So?” Sam nuzzled Dean's neck. “We don't follow any other rules, why should this matter?” Sam raised his head as Dean lowered himself the rest of the way. Sam looked his brother in the eye and saw a bit of fear and a lot of longing. “It's ok, nobody has to know,” Sam breathed just before he let his lips meet Dean's slightly parted set. 

Dean responded by clutching the sheets and letting out a little grunt. Sam lifted his lips a tiny bit and opened his mouth enough to let his tongue flick against Dean's lips. Dean responded immediately by opening his mouth and finding Sam's tongue with his own. Sam put more pressure into his kiss and as Dean yielded Sam kissed him with more urgency. Sam sucked his brother's lip and chased his brother's tongue with his own. Dean gave up trying to hold back and plunged one hand into Sam's soft hair as the other grabbed Sam's butt. He stopped trying to control his breathing and let himself pant and groan while squeezing and grabbing at Sam. 

Sam lifted himself off the bed and away from Dean's wet lips. Dean suddenly panicked wondering what he did wrong. “What...” he gasped, and suddenly let go of Sam.

“Hold on,” Sam reached across Dean and opened the nightstand drawer. “Just in case. I don't like it cold.” He pulled a small bottle of lube out of the drawer and set it under Dean's pillow to warm up a bit. 

As he slipped his hand out from under the pillow he let it graze over Dean's stubble. Sam's thumb traced Dean's mouth while he re-positioned himself so he had one leg in between Dean's. In doing so he made sure to drag his hard cock up against Dean's hip. Sam's eyes softened at the pleasure and plunged his mouth back down onto Dean's, one hand snaking up to cup Dean's head, the other sliding down Dean's side to his hip. Dean let out a shout as Sam's hand came dangerously close to the center of Dean's boxers. Hips bucking uncontrollably, Dean grabbed Sam's underwear and tried to pull it down. Sam could sense Dean getting way too close so he pulled away slightly and put pressure on Dean's hip with his hand, forcing Dean to slow down. 

Sam broke off the kiss and looked down at his brother's flushed face. “Take my underwear off,” Sam demanded, rolling off of his brother and onto his back. Dean sat up and positioned himself between Sam's legs, eyes never leaving the huge bulge in Sam's underwear. Panting, he got hold of the waistband and pulled down, causing Sam's penis to bob about, begging for attention. Dean fumbled for moment, not wanting to look away but eventually managed to get the underwear on the floor. While he was at it he shucked his own and crawled back up on the bed. 

Dean was hypnotized by Sam's hard cock. He took it in his hand and ran his fist up and down the shaft, testing the girth and feeling the veins. He had never held another man's penis before and found it was a huge turn on. Sam was moaning and had grabbed the headboard behind him in an effort to calm down while Dean played. A drop of precum oozed out of Sam so Dean spread it around the sensitive head causing Sam to shout with pleasure. Suddenly Dean wanted to know what his brother tasted like, so he lowered his head and slid his lips and tongue around the tip of Sam while holding fast to the base. There was no way Dean could take all of Sam in, so he licked and sucked and stroked until Sam grabbed him by the hair and made him stop. “Too close,” Sam let out in a strangled voice. “Not yet.”

Dean let go of Sam and moved so he was lying next to him while his brother valiantly tried to calm down. “Your turn,” Sam groaned as he rolled over to taste himself on Dean's mouth. Dean kissed him greedily, running his hands up and down Sam's torso. On a whim he brushed his thumbs across Sam's nipples. Sam moaned and reached for the lube under the pillow. Sam let go of Dean's mouth and squeezed some lube on two of his fingers. With one final kiss he slid his body down until his mouth was over the tip of Dean's penis. Sam marveled for a moment at how beautifully shaped Dean was, the crown forming a perfect helmet on his rock hard shaft. With a small whimper, Sam slid Dean into his mouth while bringing his hand between Dean's cheeks. Sam took one lubed finger and slid it around Dean's entrance, testing him. 

“Sammy...” Dean croaked.

Sam lifted his head and stopped working with his finger. “Do you want me to stop this?” He asked with a little finger poke.

Dean stared at the ceiling for a brief second before uttering some sound. “What?” Sam couldn't hear over his own panting.

“...keep going....”

“You sure?” Sam did not want to hurt his brother or cause him to freak out.

“Yes, dammit!”

Sam breathed a sigh of pleasure as he engulfed Dean's cock again and got one finger inside up to the second knuckle. Dean cried out and tensed up. Sam patiently moved his finger around slowly while working his tongue over Dean's erection. Dean relaxed after a minute and Sam was able to get the rest of his finger in, slipping it in and out. When he felt Dean was ready, he added the tip of the second finger. Dean started bucking and calling out, forcing both of Sam's fingers to slide in.

“Can you..” Dean gasped. “Can you...be...with your...”

Sam stopped. “You aren't making sense. What do you want?” While he waited for the answer he wiggled his fingers and felt Dean open up.

“...inside me, I want you inside me!”

Sam withdrew his fingers and sat up. “You sure?” Dean nodded. “Roll over.”

Dean did as he was told while Sam applied lube to his aching cock. He lifted Dean's hips up slightly, getting him into position. “This might be uncomfortable,” he panted. “I'll be gentle but you have to tell me if you want to stop.”

Dean groaned and thrust his hips back. “Do it.”

Sam teased the entrance with his glistening head. As gently as he could, he eased himself inside his brother, stopping when the crown was fully inserted. Dean was tight at first but loosened up very quickly. Sam withdrew a tiny bit before pushing in again. Sam's orgasm was building way too fast so he reached around to grab his brother as a distraction. Almost as soon as Sam's slippery hand brushed against Dean hard-on Dean exploded. Ropes of cum shot out on Sam's hand and the sheets. Sam used it as lube to massage every bit from his brother as he could. With one thrust Sam erupted into Dean, emptying himself into his brother even though he wasn't fully inserted. Sam and Dean stayed like that for a moment, feeling the aftershocks rumble through each other.

Eventually Sam pulled away and let Dean collapse onto the bed. He watched the rise and fall of Dean's back as Dean regained control over his breathing. With a little pat on Dean's rump Sam moved off the bed and grabbed a clean towel. Sam began the cleanup process gently. “Did I hurt you?”

Dean took a moment to answer. “Not really, but yeah, I'm gonna be sore.” Dean was grinning, finally relaxed.

A quick change of sheets and they were back in their normal sleeping positions. Just as Sam started to doze off Dean turned back slightly.

“Hmmm?”

“Sam, that wasn't your first time with a guy, was it.”

“Nope, but it was yours, right?”

Dean didn't answer, but Sam knew it was.


End file.
